


Ominous [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased) (1969)
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: The third time in as many minutes that Jeff heard complaints of a strange sound, he lost it."You know what would be a really strange sound, Marty? Someone punching a ghost. And you might be about to hear it."-or-Poor Jeff is just trying to do his job in peace.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of Inktober 2020, Friday 30th October - Ominous.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ominous [Inktober 2020]

Sneaking around large, empty, dark houses in the dead of night wasn't a favourite activity of Marty or Jeff, yet there they both were, and all for the sake of a case. Jeff was beginning to reflect that his situation mightn't have been so bad if he hadn't bought Marty along with him- the initial idea of companionship had been attractive, but a ghost afraid of ghosts wasn't much help. The third time in as many minutes that Jeff heard complaints of a strange sound, he lost it.

"You know what would be a really strange sound, Marty? Someone punching a ghost. And you might be about to hear it."

"Not as strange as this one I've been hearing, Jeff, it's a kind of squeaky-"

"Marty, I cannot hear anything. There is no sound."

"But Jeff-"

"Shhh! Do you want to tell the whole neighbourhood that we're here?"

They took one step in sullen silence before Marty suddenly appeared in front of Jeff, his expression determined. "No, Jeff, I won't let you go on. Listen!"

"If you don't-"

" _Listen!_ "

Obliging as dramatically as possible, Jeff cupped his hands round his ears, listening. Much to his disgust, there actually _was_ a strange sound- a kind of heavy, squeaky creaking, just as Marty had described. His expression betrayed him.

"Ha!" his partner exclaimed, "So you do hear it!"

"What's making it?" Jeff asked, ignoring the bait.

"Someone moving around upstairs. It sounds like they're following us!"

"Well, that's not ominous at all." was the sarcastic reply.

Jeff continued down the corridor, moving furtively and keeping a sharp lookout- but not sharp enough. Just after they reached an larger hallway of some kind, a shot from Marty was Jeff's only warning of something flying from an upper floor, tackling him to the ground and half knocking him out. Luckily, the manoeuvre had had the same effect on his assailant, and one punch was enough to put their lights out properly. Gasping for air, Jeff looked at Marty and loosened his tie.

"Thanks for the warning, but a bit late!"

"I told you I heard something, and did you believe me? No."

"I wonder what he was doing here?"

"Isn't that obvious? He was after you!"

"But if nobody knew I was coming…"

**Author's Note:**

> we really do be bangin out the works
> 
> This was honestly so rushed it could be a speedwriting challenge...looking forward to tomorrow! ;') Oh well, a little bit of banter for the boys.


End file.
